


You're Still Young

by GibberingGhoul



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Brotherly Affection, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GibberingGhoul/pseuds/GibberingGhoul
Summary: Even with the excitement of discovering her royal heritage and her brother, Elyon pays Cedric the most attention. Eventually, her admiration troubles him enough to finally speak to her.
Kudos: 2





	You're Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Universe: A mixture of the comics and the animated series, with a hint of the fanfiction Kiss The Snake Good Night.

"Girls, with a boy like that,

"It's serious.

"Señoritas, don't follow him...

"Sweet Lolitas, don't go,

"You're still young."

\- Studio Killers, "Eros and Apollo," _Studio Killers_

* * *

The girl had not always pined over him. She had had two young earthling suitors attempt to woo her heart, but each time, they had fallen to the wayside. As always, his doors and his arms had been open for her, a shoulder offered for her to cry upon.

And how Cedric gained Elyon's trust! How she gazed upon the older man for strength when adolescent males caused only grief! And so he was able to lure her to her brother, whom also coated his shadows with honey.

Even with the excitement of the entire castle to explore, Elyon clung to Lord Cedric. Even the terror of his true form and the fact that he was a shape-shifter had lasted but a few hours. Cedric was still the handsome, golden-skinned, kindly book keeper who had told her the truth and showed her the truth. He was a greater friend than the earth guardian and her comrades combined.

The problem for him, though, was that she clung _too closely_ to him. She was becoming a distraction. Prince Phobos needed his general to continue his security duties; and Cedric? Elyon's affection filled Cedric with dread.

He was a predator but certainly not _that_ kind.

He needed to set a boundary between himself and the girl; but how to do it? he wondered.

Prince Phobos had made very clear the imperative of keeping Elyon happy and healthful. Her dormant powers would awaken faster as long as he and his shape-shifter maintained the glamour of a bright castle and sunny land with servants willing to attend to her (well! The servants were certainly glad to see her but refused to let the cruel Prince notice). Though Cedric had transformed before her previously, Phobos emphasized how pleasing the lord must appear.

"And if that means you assume human form more often," he had said, "then you shall do so. Understand?"

Cedric had sealed his grimace behind a façade of obedience.

"Yes, my Prince," he had replied.

His Escanor body certainly had advantages. Galhots and Escanors turned their heads when Lord Cedric appeared, for if the form itself did not please them, his otherworldly grace and careful, serpent movements intrigued them. Why, how else could he have seduced the Heir into following him? Items like the Star of Threbe had played their part, certainly, but his face and feigned sincerity had been the initial lures.

Now they proved to create a most awkward situation. Most Meridianites would have said that at the age of fourteen Escanor years, she could choose a suitor of any age. Cedric's people, the Aaronagim, would have disagreed. She could only court lords—or ladies, if the gods had so made her— four years her senior, no older, they would say, until her twentieth year. The same applied to males. Older mates could crush and traumatize adolescent Aaronagim. Therefore, such age gaps were criminal until the twentieth Escanor year.

Of course, Elyon was a lovely girl. She was sure to be lovelier still when she was older; but he could not allow her to keep shadowing his foot steps. They couldn't afford to have her follow him and then stumble upon Lurdens and Andandsee-ites and smelly Passlings. But also, he felt queer having her take any opportunity to fawn closely to him as he walked the halls—especially when she did it in front of her brother.

"You already know how I feel," sighed Phobos as he sat in his bath, soaking the energy of the land through its waters. "As long as you don't _ruin_ the creature before the coronation, do what you will with her."

Cedric sighed raspily, the tip of his tail lashing anxiously.

"With all due respect, Your Highness," he hissed, "but will _you_ ask her to seek affection elsewhere?"

"Humph! If she wishes to fawn over you, let her," he said with a dismissive wave. "Eventually, she'll cling to some other poor soul—someone her age, if you're lucky."

Not likely… Boys that were age-appropriate for Elyon were glaringly absent—well! Save for a few rebels either out in the field or working some of the mines.

"She needs to know that a member of the royal family should not mingle with someone of lower standing, nobility or not."

Phobos chuckled.

"Yes, and she's sure to soon find out about _favourites_ from one of the servants or Lady Miranda. Tch, tch! No, my dear Cedric, I'm afraid you'll just have to resist her earthling charms until the coronation."

Cedric shuddered. Easily said and easily done, but as for Elyon resisting Cedric?

* * *

The princess tested the serpent's patience when their paths crossed in the garden, while he headed for his private retreat.

"Hi, Cedric!" she chirped as she glanced up from her sketchbook.

"Good day, Your Highness," he said with a bow.

Elyon smiled. "Oh! You don't have to be so formal. Just Elyon."

Cedric hummed and bowed again. "Of course."

" _Sooo_ , where are you headed?"

The noble bristled. His garden was more private than the Prince's. The guards patrolled the grounds for rebel sneaks. The gardeners obviously needed to trim trees and bushes. The princess could wander just about anywhere. But _Cedric's_ garden? Only he and the Prince were permitted there!

"It's rather private," he said.

"Oh! _Oookay_ , then," she said.

Of course, she would look dejected.

"You… are welcome to come, if you'd like—"

"I'd love to!" She hopped close to his side, just about ready to grab his arm. Luckily, she had her sketchbook in one hand and her tools in the other.

When they arrived at a great hedge, Cedric lifted one and commanded the branches to part. Elyon was just as stunned by his private garden as she was Phobos's grounds, but his was no glamorized enchantment. The soft grasses were genuinely verdant and soft, and the fruits on the Pomgrandumum bushes were not at all poisonous.

The Srucilian lotuses were in bloom since Elyon's arrival, and figs on the Lerynian trees seemed plumper, too. Snatching two figs and shining them on his robe, he handed one to Elyon and sat beside the pond.

"Oh… my… gosh! These are _amazing!_ " she exclaimed after one bite. "It's like a plum meets an apple with a hint of coconut—this is _so awesome!_ "

The only food he recognized was the apple. Otherwise, her joy brought a smile to his face.

"Only the person truly close to me knew what to plant here," he said.

" _Reavy? Oo?_ " asked Elyon, mouth stuffed.

"Your brother, the Prince."

Gulping down her piece, she asked, "Really? Wow! You must really be, like, close friends or something, huh?"

"Oh, yes, indeed. Your brother and I have a relationship that spans many years. I've remained with him when others were… intimidated by his crown."

"You mean, like, other kids?"

"Yes," said Cedric. "You could say that we're better than friends."

"Like brothers?"

"Something like that."

Elyon nibbled on her fig as Cedric counted up the seconds until her realization. He reached thirteen when she nearly spat.

" _Ohhh… Ooookay_. Well, then!"

Cedric glanced at the blushing princess. Clearly, she understood what he meant, and for once, he was not lying. There had been a time when he and his prince were close, and while males and females pleased him, he preferred the company of his own sex.

Nowadays, he sought not the company of his increasingly cold master but of another man whom stirred his heart and warmed his blood.

"Um… I was wondering, though," began Elyon, "if _maybe_ , just maybe… you know… you might like _another_ person. Maybe?"

Cedric smiled and held one of her hands. Her blush deepened, and she dropped the rest of her fig.

"Dearest Elyon," he said, "you are a _very_ enchanting young woman. If I were much younger, I wouldn't mind courting you, but—"

"Y-you know," she said, "it's… it's okay. I mean, I figured I might not have a chance, and then I thought, 'Well, maybe not on earth but certainly here!' But then, now that I know that I really don't have a chance—"

"Princess Elyon, I think—"

"No! No, it really is okay. I just hope you don't think I'm, like, you know… _weird_ for saying that I… you know... _like-_ like you."

Cedric shook his head.

"No, you're not strange at all. Your feelings are natural. It's just..." Cedric sighed before he continued: "When I was your age, older company tended to be... attracted to me. And even if I had accepted their offer, I was still too young to fathom what I might have gotten myself into. I'm not rejecting you because I dislike you. I want to _protect_ you, just I've been protecting your brother and family all these years."

Elyon fell silent for a moment. She sat and gazed at the pond before a smirk and a titter peaked through her sadness.

"Huh! You really earned that noble title, eh?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean... I guess you're right. You're probably, like, the only guy who wouldn't take advantage of a girl being all in _like-_ like with him. It's... kinda different but in a good way. Thanks, Cedric."

Cedric smiled. Thank the Great Mother! The boundary had been set and better yet! One less worry to burden his heart.

"Always, my Princess."


End file.
